Question: Rewrite ${((4^{12})(9^{12}))^{10}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{12})(9^{12}))^{10} = (4^{(12)(10)})(9^{(12)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{12})(9^{12}))^{10}} = 4^{120} \times 9^{120}} $